Midnight Calls
by xxslashmindedxx
Summary: Danny finds out why Ethan never spends the night. Rated M for slight mentions of sex and language as well as child abuse and PTSD. Please review.


**I just wanna start off saying this is NOT connected to my story Now Matter What Time. In the first authors note for that I said I had the idea for Danny asking Ethan why he doesn't stay after sex and finding out it is nightmares so here this is as a one shot but it is not related to NMWT in anyway because I am changing the twins back story majorly to write this. Parts are the same as my other one shot though Not Your Fault. How you enjoy :) **

**Warnings: severe memories of past abuse, child abuse, panic attacks and ensuing claustrophobia and mild PTSD On a lighter note there will be plenty of comfort for Ethan of both the boyfriend variety as well as the brotherly variety from his twin. So it isn't all so horrible **

Ethan was panting heavily, slowly coming down from his orgasm high. He grunted softly when Danny collapsed on top of him.

"Sorry babe," Danny said with a chuckle, pulling out of his boyfriend and laying on the side of him, pulling Ethan close so the shorter male could rest his head on his chest.

"If there's anything to apologize for, I can promise, fucking me like that is so not it," Ethan said jokingly. Then he propped himself up on one arm and leaned in to kiss Danny softly. He pulled away and his smile mirrored Danny's. His phone vibrating on the table just had to ruin their moment.

"That's probably Aiden wondering where I am," Ethan sighed, pulling away from his lover and reaching for his cell.

"You're not staying?" Danny asked, disappointed. Ethan frowned at the sadness in his boyfriend's voice. He ignored his phone for the moment and turned back to the lacrosse player.

"Sorry babe. Next time." Ethan mumbled, leaning in to kiss him again, but Danny pulled away from him.

"You said that last time," Danny muttered accusingly, looking away from Ethan. The beta werewolf sighed.

"I know. But..." Ethan started just as his phone went off again. He growled at it, irritated, and snatched it off the nightstand. "Give me five minutes and I'll call you back," he snarled into the phone at his twin, not even giving Aiden a chance to respond before hanging up on him.

He tossed the phone down on the pillow and turned to Danny again, who was sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"You know, I feel like a cheap one night stand when you leave. I mean we cuddle for awhile and before we fall asleep you always take off. It makes me feel like I'm good enough to sleep with, but not good enough to wake up to," the tan-skinned boy mumbled, wrapping his arms around himself.

Ethan crawled over behind him and wrapped his arms around the taller boy, leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and kissing his neck softly before responding.

"This is gonna sound completely cliche but it's the truth, it's not you it's me," Ethan mumbled, burying his face in his boyfriend's neck. He really wanted to stay, but he didn't want Danny to realize just how screwed up he was.

He had come clean to Danny weeks ago, telling him all about being a werewolf and the bad things he had done. Danny hadn't talked to him for a week and Ethan honestly thought he had lost him, but to his surprise Danny accepted it all and still wanted to be with him in the end.

"So talk to me. Why can't you stay?" Danny asked, pulling out of Ethan's arms so he could turn and look at him. Now it was Ethan's turn to look away. The beta chewed on his lower lip nervously. Seeing he was nervous Danny put a finger under his boyfriend's chin and turned his head towards him, leaning in to kiss him softly. Ethan melted under the touch and kissed him back.

Danny pulled back eventually and looked at his boyfriend, "Whatever is is, it will be okay. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Ethan said so softly that Danny didn't hear him.

"What was that?" He asked. Ethan sighed, he just couldn't do it.

"I'll stay. Can we just not talk about it? Please?" Ethan asked, still not meeting Danny's eyes. He sounded so broken about it that Danny found himself nodding.

"Okay. That's okay," he told his boyfriend soothingly, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. He wanted to know what could upset Ethan so much, but he didn't want to push him, he knew his boyfriend would tell him when he was ready.

Ethan pulled Danny down and curled up with his head on his boyfriend's chest, left arm wrapped around the other boy's stomach and his left leg hooked over Danny's right.

Danny made himself comfortable and ran his hand through Ethan's hair a few times. They were both just about asleep when Ethan's phone went off again. Only this time Aiden chose the safer route and texted his little brother.

_Everythin ok? :/_ Ethan smiled softly before typing out a quick reply. _Yeah all good. Sleepin Danny's_ Ethan could feel his brother's surprise through their emotional connection. They had always been able to feel each other's emotions and pain, it was part of why they were so close.

_You sure?_ Aiden's response came almost instantly. _Yeah Aid, c u tomorroe_ Ethan answered, putting his phone back on the nightstand.

He rolled back over and made himself comfortable on Danny again. The two of them fell asleep quickly, wrapped in each other's arms. Ethan's last conscious thought was the hope that he didn't have a nightmare tonight.

* * *

Ethan had a familiar bad feeling as he approached his house alone. He should have waited at the school for Aiden to be done with football practice, but it was cold and he had alot of homework to do, so he decided to walk home.

Now, standing in front of his house, all he wanted to do was run back to the school, back to Aiden, he was always safe with Aiden. He stood there, silently debating with himself on what to do when the door suddenly flew open.

"Why the hell are you just standing there you little shit? Get your ass in the house!" Ethan flinched as his father screamed at him. Taking notice of the nearly empty bottle of Jack Daniels in his father's hand he felt his heart sink, it was going to be one of those nights. He really should have waited for Aiden.

He slowly followed his father's command, slipping by him, keeping as far away as the tiny doorway would allow. He quickly went to the kitchen and put his backpack on the table, pulling out his homework and sitting down to start it.

He flinched when he heard a bottle break in the other room, seconds later heavy footsteps were heading his way.

"So how was school?" His father asked in a mock-caring voice, his tone dripped sarcasm.

"G-good," Ethan stuttered, his hand was shaking violently and he silently wished it to stop.

"G-good," his father mimicked, folding his arms over his chest and glaring down at one of his eleven-year-old twins. "It better be good! And you better be gettin A's you ungrateful little shit!" He spat.

"I am Dad," Ethan said softly, too afraid to look up.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Aiden!"

"I-I'm Ethan, Dad," the eleven year old said, looking up and then quickly dropping his head again at the murderous look in his father's eyes as they flashed blood red.

"Like it fucking matters!" The man spat, backhanding his son before Ethan could even register that he moved. Pain exploded in Ethan's head as he hit the ground, he whimpered softly. Silently praying that Aiden would be home soon.

"You think you can get away with talking back to me? I'll teach you!" The man snarled, starting to pull his belt off. Ethan saw this and bolted for the stairs, ignoring his father's yell of rage as he ran for his and Aiden's room.

He almost made it before he felt his father grab the back of his shirt and pull him off his feet. His world dissolved into pain as he was tossed against the wall like a rag doll. He felt the cool air on his back as his shirt was ripped away, sliced open by his father's claws. He braced himself for the sting of the belt, but a cry of pain escaped his lips when he felt claws raking crossed his back instead.

The young wolf howled in agony, eyes blurring with tears. His father was half-yelling, half-growling something in his ear, but he was in too much pain to focus on what he was saying. The next thing he knew he was tossed into his own closet and locked in.

He whimpered pitifully, curling up in a ball. Tears streamed down his cheeks. His blue wolf eyes looked around the small space and his breathing picked up. He couldn't breathe, he was closed in. No. No. He couldn't breathe. He was hyperventilating and his whole body was wracked with tremors. he wanted Aiden, he needed his big brother.

He didn't now how long he had been laying there, struggling to breathe when he heard a deep growl outside the door. Aiden.

"Let him out," the eleven year old snarled at his father, who sat against the door grinning like a madman and downing another bottle.

"And I suppose you're gonna make me," the man snarled at his son. "Yeah. I am," Aiden snapped before shifting and lunging at his father.

Ethan couldn't see them fighting, but he could hear it. He heard every grunt of pain his brother made and every strike of his father's fist against his twin's flesh. Aiden's growls were getting weaker and it scared Ethan more than anything.

He whined desperately for his brother and scratched at the door with his claws. It was no use the door was too thick. He heard his brother cry out in pain and he sunk to his knees, covering his ears and howling.

He wanted Aiden. He needed to get to Aiden. Aiden! Aiden!

* * *

"Ethan! ETHAN!" Danny yelled, shaking his boyfriend's shoulder. Finally the werewolf woke up and bolted upright and scrambled away from the human, growling as he went. Looking around for and escape route.

"Hey. It's just me babe. It's okay. You're okay," Danny spoke to Ethan like a frightened animal, which in a sense he sort of was but that's besides the point he told himself. Ethan looked at Danny in confusion.

"Aiden?" He asked softly, eyes unfocused as if still stuck in the nightmare.

"No bae. It's me. It's Danny." The taller boy answered his boyfriend. The beta wolf shook his head to clear his thoughts. Now focused eyes landed on his boyfriend and the wolf finally relaxed.

"You know where you are now?" Danny asked carefully. Ethan nodded and quickly looked away. This was exactly why he never stayed the night. He never wanted Danny to have to deal with this.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered, standing to grab his shirt. "I'll go now."

"Hey, hey, hey," Danny said, grabbing his boyfriend's arm. "It's okay. It's not like I'm mad or anything. It's no big deal."

"Yes it is," Ethan snapped, pulling away and wrapping his arms around his waist, "I'm damaged Danny. I am so fucked up and you shouldn't have to deal with my shit. Hell I swear Aiden's had it with the nightmares, the panics attacks and claustrophobia. It's selfish of me to ever ask you to put up with it." His shoulders were shaking and his voice broke at the end.

Danny came up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm not going anywhere. I don't care if you have PTSD. I care about YOU, love. All of you. No matter what comes with you. I love you, Ethan."

Ethan turned and wrapped his arms around Danny's neck, clinging to him. He whimpered softly at the headache he was getting from Aiden. His older brother was beyond worried. His cell phone as buzzing continuously on the nightstand but Ethan had been ignoring it due to his breakdown.

"You gonna get that?" Danny asked with a chuckle. Ethan sighed. "I don't know I already have a headache and ten bucks says I answer it and he'll be yelling," he groaned, burying his face in his boyfriend's shoulder again. None the less he grabbed his phone and answered the call. "Hi Aiden."

"Are you okay? What the hell happened? Why didn't you answer the first three times I called?" Aiden's voice came through the phone at a high enough volume that Ethan held it away from his ear. 'Told ya' he mouthed at Danny.

"I'm okay, what do you think? And I didn't hear the phone at first," he responded to his brother's rapid-fire questions.

"Want me to come get you?" Aiden asked, softer this time, relaxing a little that Ethan sounded, for the most part, unharmed.

Ethan hesitated and looked to Danny. Danny smiled understandingly and nodded. Ethan had been calling out for Aiden before Danny shook him free of the nightmare, it didn't surprise him that he wanted to be with his brother.

"Yeah," Ethan finally answered into the phone, smiling back at his boyfriend. "On my way," Aiden said before hanging up.

Ethan tossed his phone onto the bed. Danny had been rubbing Ethan's back soothingly and Ethan was about asleep on his feet when Danny tugged him back down onto the bed. He had just dozed off when his brother's motorcycle pulled into the driveway.

Danny jumped about a foot at the tapping sound on his window. He glared down at his boyfriend when he laughed at him.

"Relax, it's just Aiden," Ethan muttered, sitting back up and rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

Danny went to open the window, "You do know my door works just fine right?" He asked his boyfriend's twin.

Aiden rolled his eyes and made his way to Ethan who was standing now and tugging his jacket on.

Aiden didn't even ask anything, he didn't have to, Ethan met his eyes and despite his best efforts his older brother could easily see everything he was trying to hide. Aiden pulled him into a bear hug without saying a word. Ethan hugged him just tightly.

They pulled apart and Ethan kissed Danny goodbye as his brother slipped back out the window.

"Call me in the morning," Danny said softly, smiling at his boyfriend before gently pushing him towards the window. Ethan smiled back and nodded before exiting in the same fashion his brother had.

Danny watched from the window until the bike disappeared around the corner. He smiled softly knowing his boyfriend was in good hands, before crawling back into bed and falling back to sleep.

**I know not the best ending but it was the best I could come up with considering I want to get this posted before tonight's finale Hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know what you think :)**


End file.
